Rosalie And Baby Bella
by alice cullen vampire101
Summary: please review if you like this,and i will add on the next few chapters,warning:spanking in up-coming chapters!i dint know what the rating's meant so i just picked one,it doesnt mean anything,lol.


Carlisle's POV

Esme and I were out hunting one day,we were just about to head back for home when we heard something we heard a tiny ticking ,the sound of a heart beat,i would know it from any that i took off as fast as a bolt of lightning,Esme right on my heel' i reliazed that the ticking sound was coming from the high way,i pushed my legs to move faster thinking maybe someone had been hit,when i got thier,i saw a car reck,i ran to the car as quick as i counld,wondering how any one counld have survived that,i looked in one car,while Esme was busy looking for survivers in the other one,then i heard her gasp and i spun around and darted to her had a pink blanket in her arms ,inside it was the cutest baby i'd ever seen,she had choclate brown eyes and brown hair,she coun't be over one,thier was a diaper bag in the car on it a name her name was imbroidered,her name was Isabella i looked in the front seat and saw her parents were dead.i din't want this beautiful little girl to have to grow up in a orfinage,Then i turned to look at Esme she had this pleading look in her eyes,please Carisle we counld take such good care for her,we have a spare room up stairs that we can turn into a baby room please i sayed,but if she has reltives that wounld what her she needs to go to them,ok?

Esme kissed me and sayed but if she doesn't can she stay with us,please,i'll think about it ok,and then we heard sirens and we took off running full speed into the woods with Bella,when we arrived home we asked everyone to come in the living room,alice came bounding down the stairs i knew shed had a vishion of Bella staying with us for a while,she raced to Esme can i hold her,please she Alice Esme sayed but be carful,Alice took bella gently and placed her in her thin arms,bella smiled up at her and then giggled,then Alice turned to carlisle the boys went hunting they'll be back in a little while she sayed,bella started hiccuping and Alice put her on her shounlder and tried to burp her and then we all heard a gasp.

Rosalie's POV

I had just walked in the door from working on my car,when i gasped,i saw the most cuttest baby i had ever seen,her choclate brown eyes were focussed on me,then i turned to Carlisle and he explained to me everything and told me her name was Bella and and she wounld be staying with us for a while,i looked back at Bella who was looking at me with those choclate brown eyes.i then i felt all warm and a loving sense came over me and then i felt selfish,because i wanted Bella so bad,that i wounld felt like i might kill some one if they tried to take her away from me,she was like the little girl i had always whated.i smiled at Bella and she gave me a dazzling smile back,then i turned to Alice can i hol her ?i sure Alice sayed i have to go do some shopping anyways,she's going to need a lot of things and with that Alice handed Bella to me and dashed out the door.i looked down at Bella she was smiling, playing with a lock of my hair,i smiled at her fondly,i love you i sayed to Bella and then i tikkled her tuming and she started giggling and right then i thought she was mine and nwo one counld take her from then i smelled something stinky and looked down at Bella,she was making a face and i cooed to her did you poo-poo,she just giggled,i took her to the rug and sat her down,i walked over to the door where a bag was that was labeled Bella sat,i opened it and got some wips,a blanky, and a fresh diper,then i zipped it back up and went back over to a rolling bella,she is so cute i thought,and then i picked Bella up with one hand and put the blanket down with the other and sat her back down,i took her dirty diaper off and put it in the waste basket and wipped her little bottom and then i put her a fresh dipey she just grinned,feel better i cooed .i picked her back up and sat on the couch with with her in my lap,playing with my fingers happily and then Alice came in thourgh the front door with boat loades of bag's,after Carlisle and Esme had helped Alice get all her bags in,Esme had went off to fix Bella's dinner and Carlisle went to raced over to me where i had Bella on my lap,she looked bella over dissaprovinliy,and then sayed we need to get some clothes on her,shes going to get a cold,i looked down at bella for the first time and saw she wore no clothes just a little pink blanket,i agreed and Alice reached for Bella,she put Bella on her hip and started to go up stairs and then Bella started crying loudly,i flew to Alices side in a matter of then i almost started crying Bella was crying because she wantes me,she was trying to strench away from Alice's hold,Alice handed her over to me and then asked me to follow her i,i followed right behind Alice ,she went straight to her bedroom and pulled one of the dozzen bags off her bed and then came up with a pair of baby blue jeans and a white sleeve shirt,a pink sweater that sayed"im spoiled rotten" and a bright pink bow to match,Alice walked over to where i was with Bella on my hip and pulled Bella out of my arms to change her,well the second she did that Bella started to scream,Alice quickly handed Bella back to me and then she sayed i geuss you'll have to change her.i qouicky went over to the bed and sat down and pulled the white t-shirt over her head and then i pulled her blue jeans up and put the pink sweater over the little white t shirt,then i Alice handed me a small comb and the bow,i brushed Bella's hair gently and then i put the bow in i turned her around so she was facing Alice and Alice sayed shes adorable,i cooed, yes she is shes a pretty girl to Bella,then i took her down stairs and Alice followed.i went to sit on the couch and i put bella in my lap and then all three the boys walked in through the stiffened,jasper had his mouth hanging open and emmett looked at me smiling,he probaly handn't seen me smile in month' was the first one to speak he asked why she was here and then we told them,edward looked at bella in a dirffent way then the others were i stared at him curiouly and then he sayed may i hold her?i dont know if thats such a good idea Edward Alice he sayed and he took a step closer,i heard a squeal and looked down at Bella in shock,she was holding out her hands for Edward,i count believe it, i handed her to him then carfully he picked her up and smiled at her and then he looked confused ,i asked what was the matter and he sayed he counl't read her mind and everyone gasped,then Bella gave Edward a peck on the cheek and smiled,i din't even think about what i was doing tell i had grabbed Bella from Edward and was holding her protectily,everyone looked shocked,all i was thinks was that bella was mine,my little girl,my little angel, then Edwards eyes widenned and then he smiled i see he then emmett walked over to me and kissed me and then looked in my arms at a serprised bella and then Bella looked up at emmett and grinned widely,then Carlisle came threw the doors he looked kind of exicited about something,he then told us he was looking thourgh bella's documents at the hospital and that her birthday was 2 weeks ago and shes two and she has no other realtives,i flew to Carlisle,please Carlisle can i keep her she looked at her suprised and then sayed well will see,well talk about this later i sayed Esme came back thourgh the kitchen with a bottle in hand,she then took Bella from my arms to feed her.

Esme's POV

I then proceeded to take Bella from Rosalie,i cradled her in my arms and she just smiled,then i went to go sit in the recliner,so i counld feed Bella.

I propped her head up with on of my hands,while the other angled the bottle in Bella mouth so she counld get some milk.

while i was feeding Bella i was having a flash back ,i remebered when i had lost my little baby boy,how bad it had hurt,i remebered i had jumped off the cliff because i was in so much grieff and when Carlisle had saved reminded me so much of the child i had lost,she din't look like my baby boy of course,because she was a girl,i felt a motherly sense when i held Bella and looked into here choclate brown eyes a sense i thought i wounld never feel again.

Bella finshed the bottle,she must have been really hungry i burped her and she yawned,i laughed.

Then Alice called to me from the stairway,asking me to help her fix up Bella's room,i told her i wounld be thier in a second.

I handed a sleepy Bella to Rosalie who just beamed when i sat Bella in her arms,i knew how much Rosalie had always whated a child and that she coun't have one,but when she looked at Bella,she looked at her like she was the greatest thing in the world,it was so sweet.i was just so happy that rosalie had finally got what she had always wanted.

Then i dashed up the stairs to help Alice get Bella's room ready.

Jaspers POV

Me Edward and Emmett were putting together Bella's new baby bed that Alice had bought for her when i started to feel the emotions coming off Edward,i started to get confused because they were the emotions that i had never felt come off him before.

I turned to him and asked Edward,why are loveing emotions and protective emotions coming off of you.

it took him a second but he finally answerd,first he told Emmett and me that we coun't tell Rosalie this or else she wounld bite his head off and we agreed to not and then he told us the most chocking news,he sayed that Bella was his singer and we both gasped,i now understood the emotions that were coming off of Edward,they were love for Bella and a urge to protect her,me and Emmett both knew what that meant,it meant that Bella was his true other half,his soul then Emmett caught Edward in a bear tight hug and sayed CONGRAT'S MAN!i just smiled at him and when back to working on setting up the baby bed.

Rosalie's POV

I walked over to the sofa and sat down with Bella in my arms,i cradled her to my chest and raped her up in her little pink blanket.

she quickly fell asleep in my arms and it was one of the most precious moments of my life,to watch her baby girl i thought.

Alice's POV

Esme started to paint the walls pink,while i put up pink curtians,we finshed quickly with that and then we started bringing in the furniture i had bought and once we got all the furniture in place,the boys put the bed in.

I quickly feeled the drawers in closet with Bella's fabulous new wordedrobe i had to but some of the clothes in the attic because thier was not any more room for them in the drawers or the closet.

then i flew down the steps with Esme right behind me to get Bella and put her in her new crib,put Rosalie sayed she wounld rather hold her this time if we din't mine ,me and Esme said sure and then raced to the kitchen to prepare Bella a bottle for when she woke up.

Rosalie's POV

I knew Bella was about to wake up because she started stirring in my arms and then she opened her eyes and yawned the cuttest yawn i had ever heard.

i then propped her up on my lap and she just grinned and reached for my hand to play with it,i smiled hugely at her and she just giggled.


End file.
